Cross-references
This application relates to copending applications Ser. No. 578,295, filed May 16, 1975 and 610,718, filed Sept. 5, 1975 and 610,719, filed Sept. 5, 1975 and all assigned to the assignee of this application.
1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to valve disablement and more specifically to a valve disabling mechanism and its control for deactivating selected cylinders of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of deactivating selected cylinders of an engine by disabling the valves associated with the selected cylinder is old. When this concept is applied to an Otto Cycle Engine, pumping and throttling losses are reduced, thereby improving engine efficiency during part throttle operation. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 578,295, filed May 16, 1975 discloses a valve disabler which is simple and inexpensive and which overcomes many of the disadvantages of prior art valve disablers. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 610,718 discloses an improved control for the disabler of application Ser. No. 578,295. This application discloses further improvements of the valve disablers and controls of the mentioned applications.